1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print control system that includes a printing device, and to a print control method.
2. Related Art
A print control system that prints on print media and produces receipts by a printing device as controlled by a print control device is described, for example, in JP-A-2011-108097. This type of print control system includes systems in which the printing device and a print control server functioning as a print control device communicate through a network.
When building a system in which a printing device (referred to below as a “second printer”) and the print control server communicate over a network (referred to below as a “second network”) as in the print control system described above, and connecting another printing device (referred to below as a “first printer”) to the second printer through a different network such as a LAN or other network (referred to below as as a “first network”), there is a need to control the printing-related settings of the first printer from the print control server using a configuration enabling the second printer and the print control server to communicate through the second network, and a configuration enabling the first printer and the second printer to communicate through the first network. This would eliminate the need for the user to directly and individually configure the first printer connected to the first network, thereby improving user convenience and ease of maintenance.